


《大洋彼岸/another side 》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 送给ted，宝贝生日快乐！原作：电影《海王》配对：亚瑟·库瑞/奥姆·马略斯（斜线有意义）分级：NC-17摘要(summary)：奥姆·马略斯忽然意识到，他从来没有问过大洋彼岸那恒久亮着的光是什么。





	《大洋彼岸/another side 》

1、

没有人和亚瑟·库瑞提过，就算你找回了你曾经拥有的一切，你还是会感到孤独。

“嘘——”他的父亲汤姆·库瑞谈起这个的时候，把手指竖在嘴唇前面，就好像亚瑟·库瑞上小学之前的每个晚上，坐在床边打算开始讲故事书的时候一样，要说些什么大人世界心照不宣的秘密出来。

多么神奇——有些东西，有些东西永远不会从任何人——任何一个人的口中说出来，但每个人都心知肚明，像掌握着什么开启地狱大门的钥匙一样死死地守着那个秘密。有些时候，人们遇到与自己相似的人，那个秘密就抓挠你的喉咙，想要逼迫你开口，但是人们往往只是犹豫，大多数人都退缩了。但他们不管这个叫做“退缩”，他们管这个叫“成人法则”。

“那么我的儿子，你就要问了，退缩的是大多数人，那‘少数人’呢？”汤姆·库瑞给亚瑟的牛奶里又加了一块糖，“少数人，给你举一个例子：就是我。”

少数人被多数人称为“这场战争的失败者”，少数人确实是，他们受伤，他们的心伤痕累累，有一些甚至终其一生无法恢复，但是只有他们自己知道。

跨过孤独的大洋，无论结局如何，他们是真正的赢家。

亚瑟看着汤姆·库瑞合上膝盖上的故事书，转头往奥姆的杯子里扔了一块方糖。

2、

“很长一段时间里我都在想，什么陆地上的事物是你最容易接受的。”亚瑟递过去又一杯加了糖的牛奶，“我把我自己最先排除在外了，当然。”他补充。

他的弟弟瞥了他一眼，又开始读那本汤姆·库瑞给他的历史书。亚瑟就看着奥姆的手指翻过书页，修剪圆润的指甲，翻过书页时候手指微微弯曲……直到奥姆·马略斯拿喝完牛奶的杯子去砸亚瑟·库瑞的手腕，亚瑟才发现他已经伸手去握住了他弟弟的手。

“你的自我认知倒是很准确。”奥姆冲他龇牙。

“但现在我摸出一些门道了，”亚瑟反驳，“你喜欢壁炉——你居然喜欢壁炉，我知道你尽量往壁炉靠了；你喜欢镇上的海鲜餐馆；你喜欢白色和淡粉色的花朵更多于喜欢红色的；你——

“我喜欢你闭嘴更多一点。”奥姆把手指放到亚瑟的嘴唇上去了。

他甚至把手指按在亚瑟的下嘴唇上揉了揉，而且似乎为手下柔软的触感而满意。亚瑟打了个寒战，退开了一点。奥姆露出得逞般的微笑，把目光又放回他手上的书去了。

3、

他们也有过肢体冲突。

但是每一次肢体冲突的最后都会发展成亚瑟把奥姆压制住，用力地操进那具身体里，把他操进柔软的床褥，或者就按在墙上，沙发上，甚至是在地毯上。

奥姆会仰起头，脖颈和胸前的皮肤都暴露出来，他的乳尖都被亚瑟咬得通红肿着。他的哥哥也就没有亏待他的锁骨，那儿总有咬痕和淤青。

奥姆在亚瑟开始抽插前给他的短暂适应期里挣扎起来，抱住亚瑟的肩膀，往他的右肩膀上狠狠地咬，然后自己舔过自己留下的咬痕。

他甚至会踢他的哥哥，在最开始尤甚。用能产生疼痛的力道，但是最后还是会被他的哥哥抓住，再进一步被彻底压制，用一根阴茎钉在床上，前列腺快感让他失去了对他身体的掌控，最后他们会激烈地滚在一起。

奥姆享受这个，他承认，有那么一点儿。

“我该把你锁起来的，用最粗的锁链套住你的脖子，还有你的腰——”亚瑟说这话的时候两只手放在奥姆的腰部，疯狂地把奥姆的臀部往后带，抽插的声音让奥姆的呻吟都不再连续。

“你大可以试试看。”奥姆咬着牙，断断续续地威胁，他又被亚瑟往后提了一下，现在是后入，亚瑟抓着他的臀肉揉捏，甚至拍打了一下，肉颤动的时候奥姆把脸埋进枕头。那根阴茎顺着已经润滑充分的甬道再一次挤入，第二次进入得顺利多了，但是异物感依然混杂奇怪的敏感的快感在身体里横行。

他没想到有这么深。

太过了，已经不行了，那根阴茎到底进到了哪里，奥姆胡乱地想着。直到亚瑟的胯部顶上奥姆。

奥姆听见自己餍足的呻吟。

他咬住了自己的嘴唇，却被突如其来的顶弄弄软了腰，最后他松开嘴唇，没有再抑制自己的呻吟。

4、

“我想让你去接受这些。”亚瑟叫住往宫殿游去的奥姆。

“‘这些’，亚瑟，我想你自己也不清楚你想让我接受什么。”奥姆转过身来看他。

“不，”亚瑟游上前去，他游到奥姆的身边和他对视，他的弟弟用他那惯常的傲慢又坚定的目光，带那么一点点挑衅地看向亚瑟，等着亚瑟说出什么话来，“我想我比任何人都要清楚，反倒是你不敢接受。”

“奥姆·马略斯不惧怕挑战。”奥姆朝他的哥哥抬了抬下巴。

“那这个答案就是我。”亚瑟说，“我想让你接受的是我。”

奥姆眨了一下眼睛，勾了勾嘴角，让亚瑟以为他要说点什么了，但奥姆过了好一会才回答他：“哪怕，让我接受你不会有什么变化，不会有什么好处，不会有什么改善吗？就算结局不像你想的那样，你依然这样希望吗？”

“就算我接受了你，那又怎么样呢，亚瑟·库瑞，冠着陆地人姓名的混血儿，我甚至有理由不接受你的名字。告诉我，就算我接受了你，之后呢？你是要施舍我什么呢？你的爱吗，你所谓的亲情吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头。

“我承诺你会得到更好的，奥姆。而我的爱，它永远在你这里。”

5、

“告诉我，你是怎么想念我的，在过去的那些日子里，漫长的日子里。”亚瑟把下巴放在奥姆的肩膀上靠着，他伸手把床头的台灯关掉，两个人在黑暗里依偎在一起。

“我没有想念你，亚瑟·库瑞。”奥姆皱着眉，迷迷糊糊地告诉他，”我对你长久的感情是恨而不是爱。“

“我明白……那我来告诉你我是怎么想念你的。”亚瑟贴着奥姆的耳朵，“我曾经希望能带你去上学，如果有人在校车上欺负你，我会帮你把那帮混混教训一顿；我曾想带你去我高中的毕业典礼，要是你是的我的学弟的话，那就更好了；我……”

“你不是一个人了。”奥姆去揉了一把亚瑟的头发，他现在清醒一点了，窗外的海浪声清晰地传进来，伴着他们的呼吸一起一伏。

“我想知道的是，你呢，奥姆？重要的是你，我曾经想要找到你，想要见你，想要拥抱你，是因为我希望我的弟弟知道，他不是一个人。我能为你做的也许不多，但如果我只能为你做一件事，那也会是让你不再孤独。”

曾经的他们有一部分是不完整的，也许时至今日，那份不完整以及存在在他们身体和心灵的某处。没有人能保证什么东西能被弥补，也没人能保证某种药剂不会起作用。亚瑟·库瑞曾经相信那些浪漫的船只定律，包括两艘船终会相遇的那一个。但是那毕竟是发生在他父母身上的事情，这件事只有当他自己经历了，才知道能不能行得通。

他现在抱着怀里的奥姆，想，也许他只看见两艘船最终靠近，而没有看见那两艘船为了靠近，在风暴里都付出了什么。

6、

我们倾尽一辈子的时间，努力让自己不再孤独，好像孤独是世界上最可怕的东西一样，但是当我们真正到达那一步，却发现孤独与不再孤独的区别并不大。

“可我还是想搞清楚，”亚瑟递给奥姆两张机票，“那一点点区别到底是什么。”

他的弟弟在起飞的时候紧张地攥紧拳头，他大概用上了他知道的所有侮辱人的脏话来侮辱这架飞机和发明这架飞机的陆地人。他的耳朵开始不舒服了，他决定把他从亚瑟那里学到的脏话也都骂出来，但这让亚瑟几乎吓到了。

“天哪，答应我，奥姆，别告诉妈妈你是从谁那里听来的这些脏话。”

“否则你就真的别想参加下一次晚餐了，当然，最好那样，因为我受够了你。”奥姆努力睁开眼睛。

“那你未来几天都有罪受了。”亚瑟嘴上这么说着，把自己的那快毯子也扑到奥姆的腿上去。

那一点点区别就是你身边的这个人，他改变不了你过去的孤独，你的缺口会一直存在，他甚至改变不了你此刻的孤独，未来的孤独，因为“成人法则”里没人逃得过。但是依旧有区别，一点点区别，把你和孤独区分开了一点。

那一点就足够了。

7、

“那感觉很好。”他们结束一个吻的时候，奥姆客观地评价。

“那可以再多几次，”亚瑟捧住奥姆的脸，“因为我一点也不想停下来。”

他们最后浮在海面上看那晚的星空，奥姆的嘴唇被咬得碰到海水还有些刺痛。他们大概地定了一下这星期家庭聚餐的饭菜内容，因为上周奥姆答应汤姆·库瑞要帮忙做一道料理。“亚特兰娜最喜欢的。”汤姆朝他眨了眨眼睛。

他们在那儿能看见灯塔，遥远的，但是那盏灯是那么明亮，让人们知道那儿有一座灯塔，那就是方向。奥姆偶尔会想，在一座灯塔里长大是什么样的感受，每一天都有船只凭借灯塔找到方向……也会有船只再也没有回来的情况。

而奥姆在亚特兰蒂斯长大，这座陆地人以为的失落之城，寂静荒芜之城，恰恰相反，奥姆想，亚特兰蒂斯掀起了他心中的巨浪。

“我自己都没有意识到，”奥姆喃喃，“所以告诉我，我的国王，我的哥哥，我的亚瑟，大洋彼岸是什么。”

亚瑟在奥姆的金发上印下一个吻。

“家。”

END


End file.
